Control
by DramaEnsues
Summary: I'm sick of waiting for something good to happen. And him? He was everything but good. Khan/OC Spoilers included!


Stardate: 2259.55- San Francisco

'Living on Earth is dismal,' she thought to herself. 'I had rarely had the time to go out and explore new worlds. I have no parents, any family or friends and had grown up at the Royal Children's Hospital under a close watch from the head of Starfleet Command, Admiral Alexander Marcus. My life is a waste.'

The girl thought back to her memories of her childhood that had been taken away from her at a young age when she was in an accident that claimed her families lives. Admiral Marcus had been a close friend to her father, and had kept her at the hospital. 'Because he told me I was special, I needed protection from the outside world.'

'And he was right. I had always felt weird interacting with other humans, and non-humans. I felt disgusted when I was 7 years old and a older boy tried stealing a kiss from me.'

The young women downed her shot of Vodka while eavesdropping on the two males seated next to her. The older one began talking. "The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you."

"That is not what happened." The younger boy retorted.

"It was an epic beating."

"No it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging outta your nose." The girl snorted quietly to herself before motioning to the bartender to come over for his tips.

'I think I was plastered enough for the night.'

She didn't move though, for she was too invested in the conversation going on besides her.

"Jim, have you any idea how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

**"**I think I do, Sir." The young, cute boy replied with.

She tuned out for a moment, before deciding that it was her time to depart the dreary bar. Apparently, the two next to her had the same idea and the glass that was being held in the young man's hand was knocked out of his hand, by her, onto himself.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry sir." The girl babbled loudly, grabbing a napkin to dab off the gin that soaked his dark clothes.

"It's fine, you're fine." He replied, grabbing her wrists softly, rubbing his thumbs across the soft skin.

"What's your name dear?"

"My name is, Seraphina. Seraphina Clark." She whispered out, uncomfortable under the two men's gazes.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." 'Jim' flirted with her, sending a wink her way.

"Jim, do you have to hit on every girl that breathes air?"

She giggled slightly, watching the exchange between the two. They were close, almost as if he could be his father.

"Clark, you say?" The older one asked her.

She stiffened slightly, knowing what conversation they were about to delve into.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I knew your father. He was a great man."

"Thank you for your condolences but I must be off." Seraphina said with a clipped tone, and turned to leave but the man rested a hand on her shoulder before he continued.

"Before you leave, I was wondering if you would like to work aboard the USS Enterprise."

Seraphina whipped around startling the two, "excuse me?" the Enterprise was everyone's dream ship and being accepted onto such a masterpiece... Would be the best opportunity ever.

"He was wondering if you would like to work onboard, the Enterprise." Jim said again, like my astonishment wasn't showing.

"You don't even know what I'm doing currently."

"I know you have been learning all there is to know about battle tactics and are advanced in modern technology and weapons."

"How do you know that? That wasn't on the records." Seraphina narrowed her eyes at the two men in front of her. She had grown up wary of her surroundings, telling only a few about herself and these two men, were not included.

"I was told by Admiral Marcus to recruit you later this week but since we just bumped into each other, why shouldn't I ask now?"

"Good question." Seraphina replied with, "I'll take your offer into consideration. I will have decided in three days time and you will have your answer via Admiral Marcus." She was strict and directly to the point before turning slightly and pausing. "Good evening gentlemen."

Seraphina walked away briskly through the brown doors at the opening crevice of the small pub and onto the streets. Maybe it was time for her to go back home.

"Seraphina!" She turned and looked around the dark street, taking in the few people on the street. Before she could turn and continue walking, she saw him. He was in the shadows, his pale face contrasting against the dark alleyway.

I hesitantly walked towards him until I was a few feet away from him."W-who are you?"

The man looked shocked, until his surprise was hidden. "Y-you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair that fell onto his forhead. "Just... Don't go work on the Enterprise.

She looked down, not wanting to look the man in the face. But she had to, and looked back at him. His gaze was hard, fixed on her face, taking in any emotions. "I have to go" Seraphina whispered quietly.

"You shouldn't. You don't know what the future will hold," he told her quietly, with a stern tone mixed in. His hand reached out quickly and grasped onto her arm tightly and she let out a gasp.

"I-I can't drop my career for a stranger!"

The beautiful stranger didn't reply quickly, giving me time to squirm in his grasp. If she had known him better, she would have seen the flash of emotions crossing his features before they were quickly hidden. He pulled her into the darkness of the alleyway before he stopped.

"Please listen to me, it's for your own good. I rarely give out information but for you I will. What will happen on the Enterprise... Won't be good and I wouldn't want someone like you on board."

His fingers lessened slightly on her arm now. The pads of his fingertips ran up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. "Would you like to die?" There was a warning in his eyes as he stared down at the small female. His grip tightened. "I wouldn't want someone as... beautiful... As you, die."

She felt like she was suffocating under his harsh gaze, but she couldn't show that she was afraid. "You may be some sort of seer but I can't let this opportunity go. I'll take the consequences." she retorted.

The dark haired man backed her against the alley wall, his other hand slamming into the bricks beside her head, while the other still had its hard grip on her arm. His face was inches from hers, and she found her eyes flickering from his smoldering eyes to his full, pink lips. "I am no seer and I'll be damned if I see you get hurt," he hissed. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Seraphina gasped as his hot breath hit her face, a blush coated her cheeks as she felt herself get flustered. His gaze never lifted from her face, his expression serious. His black hair tickled her forehead as he waited for her to reply. She sucked in a breath, wishing she knew who this crazed man was.

"You're hurting me," she replied, with whisper that couldn't barely be heard. His fingers immediately loosen around her arm. His lips parted as he was about to say something but he didn't. He moved out of her way, glancing away from her as she turned, and ran.


End file.
